The Evil Within
by MeeLoveInuYasha
Summary: Is the evil within InuYasha, or someone else? Are you ready to read some fanfiction!
1. Cute and Fluffy

The Evil Within- InuYasha and My Little Pony Crossover!

Disclaimer! Sadly, I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! :3

=Chapter 1: So Cute and Fluffy=

It was a beautiful morning in Feudal Japan and a ray from the glowing sun shone right in InuYasha's face.

"Stupid sun! When am I gonna get some damn sleep around here!"

"Well, if you were quieter, we could all get some sleep."

"Miroku? When did you get here?"

"Just now..."

"Good. Now BYE!" InuYasha said while he steered Miroku out of his room.

Just then, a frightening scream pierced through the air. He knew just who it was.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?"

"Look." a fluffy pink pony trotted out from behind Kagome's bed.

"What the hell is THAT hideous thing?"

"Ooh! I remember these! They were my favorite toy when I was little! This one is-"

"Hi! My name's Pinkie Pie! You're Kagome, right?"

"Oh my GOSH! IT TALKS! And SO FLUFFY!" Kagome was intrigued as she felt the horse's mane. "Can we keep it?"

"Ugh. FINE! Just go somewhere else to play with it."

"Ok, Pinkie Pie, let's go sit-"

"Gah!"

"Oh gosh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Just- go play with your pony. Before I lose my temper!" When he said that he sprawled out on the grass in front if his home gazing at the fluffy clouds in the sky.

"Now, that's more like it." after a few minutes, he spotted a blue animal with rainbow colours flying through the sky.

"MY GOD THEY'RE TAKING OVER! Kagome! Get your stupid pony over here, NOW!"

"What? Oh. There's another one. InuYasha, that one's yours, I guess..."

"Oh, hell no. I am NOT gonna have that little RAINBOW PONY RUNNING AROUND IN MY HOUSE! NO."

" That's right, Inu- Inu- InuYa- In-"

"Dear God! IT'S INUYASHA! IN-OO-YA-SHA!"

"Sorry, well, InuYasha, you're a half demon too? See the metal spikes on our necks? Those are our manes. And our hooves are spiked too, and we can transform. Well, not yet exactly. But, Pinkie Pie isnt a half demon or a demon. She's a normal horse. I'm part of the "Advanced Research Team" that collect Shikon shards but it's really cool-"

"No. No, no, no. WE'RE collecting the jewel shards."

"But WE have to take them back to Equestria for lab analysis to defeat Hell Horse! He's trying to destroy our home!"

I don't give a rat's ass, Rainbow Boy."

"InuYasha! -SIT!"

"Gah! Dammit Kagome, ya tryin' to kill me? I landed right on a rock!"

"Well, how would you feel if some demonic horse was destroying everything and everyone you knew and loved? Forever!"

"I already know what that feels like! I've experienced it myself!" InuYasha hollered as water built up in his eyes. As he collapsed to his knees, Kagome sat down beside him and laid his head on her shoulder.

"InuYasha, please stop."

"Who the hell are you to tell me to be quiet?"

"Just- shush, InuYasha. Please." Kagome cajoled him with a stroke to cheek. The hanyou calmed as he breathed in the scent of Kagome's luscious hair. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed Kaede, walking up with Miroku and Sango in his direction. He wiped his tears just like the lost memories of his mother along with Kikyo's faded away like a wave over the horizon.

"What's it now, Kaede? Another demon trying to steal something of yours?"

"Ah, no. I wanted to show you this."

"Wha- another one? Ugh, I'll just have to get used to it I guess... Meh. Where is it?"

"This probably won't click very quickly anyways..."

Miroku then comes out from behind Kaede with a pony called Skywind. A majestic purple horse with a black mane stood beside him.

"Oh, great..." mumbled InuYasha.

"Yay! Now Miroku has one too!" Kagome exclaimed.

Just then, Sango walks up and has a slightly gloomy look on her face.

"I don't have one..." she explained.

"Yet. You don't have one YET, Sango." explained InuYasha.

WOOP WOOP! This is my first fanfiction, so please PLEASE tell me if anyone gets OOC. (out of character, btw)


	2. Girls, Girls, Girls

=Chapter 2: Girls, Girls, Girls.=

As the day went by Miroku and Kagome enjoyed their time with their new companions. Kagome stopped at home and pulled something out of her backpack. Then went to Sango's room.

"See Sango? This is a bikini. They're like clothes, but cover up what needs to be covered. They're water absorbent, and you wear them to go swimming! Do you want to go clothes shopping with me? We can get one for you!"

"Well, Kagome, it sounds really nice but... I'm still waiting for my pony to arrive..."

"Don't worry about that! We can have time to ourselves to get away from all the demon fighting and just do something fun! Something like getting manicures, or even going to the county fair for once. It'll be great!"

"Um, I don't know. I've never been outside of the feudal era. What's it like living with new technology, like televisions and stuff?"

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome made it seem like she didn't notice.

"You think TV's are advanced technology? Well, never mind. You don't even have electricity... All I can tell you is that the longer we- SIT!-" *thud*

"Ow!"

"-around, the less time we'll have at the store. Isn't that right, InuYasha?" then InuYasha tramped out from the bushes with leaves in his silvery hair.

"Kagome! How long did ya know I was there?"

"Like, the whole time, actually. I do have stronger aura senses now, you know. You were only about 7 feet away anyways."

"Oh, yeah... Well, I have to be close enough to HEAR your conversation if I wanted to! So, you're going to the shoppy-buying-spend-all-your-money kind of place?" InuYasha asked. Sango replied first.

"Well, not exactly. We were thinking 'bout going and I haven't made my decision yet. But, my answer is yes. Is that alright, InuYasha?"

"Well, you and Kagome do need time to just rest after fighting them demons. I'll let you go for an hour or two. Look, how much money are ya gonna spend?"

"I dunno. Like seventy-five to a-hundred dollars, maybe." replied Kagome.

"I guess I'll give ya eighty-five."

" WHAT? Only eighty-five?- I mean, thanks InuYasha!"

"Well, if you don't appreciate it-"

"No, no, that's plenty." jived Kagome.

"Thanks so much, InuYasha!" exclaimed Sango.

"Ah, well, you did save my life more than a few times, Kagome. You too, Sango." Kagome knew he could see her blushing.

"Thanks!" Kagome said. Then, she stepped up to InuYasha and wrapped her arms around him. After a minute, the gentle moment when InuYasha squeaked,

"Uh, Kagome? You're, um, losing time for the store..."

"Oh. You're right..." Kagome said awkwardly.


	3. HAHAHAHA FALSE HOPE TIME

ok. well. I had chapters like 3 and 4-ish om my iPod touch and my mom's van got all stupid and it's getting fixed at a friend's place. so. I HAVE BEEN DEPRIVED OF MAH FF FO LYK WONE MUNFH. IT'S SO PAINFULLLLLLL! SLDHCKGSHDFASKDF

Hehehe I probably gave you false hope that your beloved crack fanfic you use for all-nighters is back. HA NOPE.


End file.
